Slender: The Eight Pages
Summary Slender: The Eight Pages (formerly known as Slender) is an indie horror game made on the Unity engine by Parsec Productions. The game is based on the Slender Man mythos. The game is about a little child who goes into a forest in the middle of the night with a flashlight looking for eight pages. Each page has a message written with a weird handwriting (e.g. "don't look or it takes you" or "can't run"). The pages appear to be papers ripped out of a notebook. It's unknown why the pages are in the forest, nor why the player wants those papers. There are 10 possible locations in the forest where the pages can be, 8 of them will have pages. The pages will appear at different locations every time (e.g. an oil, truck, a bathroom, a giant tree etc.). The game was released in version 0.9, and it was updated 7 times. The last update (0.9.7) was renamed to Slender: The Eight Pages. From version 0.9 to 0.9.2, when the player is caught by the Slender Man, the game will quit and return to the desktop. However, since update 0.9.3, the player has the option to either try again or to quit. Slender Man Main article: The Slender Man mythos The Slender Man is an urban legend about a tall and very slender man, with longarms, no face, "flipper" hands and six tentacle arms on his back. Slender Man is the game's only antagonist. He is capable of teleporting at random positions around the map while chasing the player. However he doesn't seem to move, which was made to scare the player. Slender Man doesn't appear when the player has no pages. Slender Man spawns when the player collects the first page. As the player collects more and more pages, the difficulty increases; Slender Man becomes faster and faster, until it gets to the point when the player can't even look back. However, in the update 0.9.7, the game will progress on it's own if the player is having trouble finding pages, which will allow the Slender Man to spawn while the player has no pages. If the player is staring at the Slender Man for too long, he will start to lose sanity. Slender Man is able to catch the player if the player is staring at him/her for too long. Slender Man can also catch the player if he gets too close to the player. Also, if the Slender Man is very close to the player, a loud dramatic sound that seems similar to a gong will play, which is meant to scare the player. The forest The forest is the only level of the game. It's very big, and it consists of many trees and 10 locations where the pages can spawn. There are numerous paths the player can follow in order to complete his/her objective. Beside that, it's very simple to get lost, and it can be really difficult to navigate through the forest. Trivia The game was originally called Slender. The flashlight has actual batteries. If the player uses it for too long, the battery will run out. The player needs to turn off his/her flashlight to replenish some batteries. However, the Slender Man will find the player easier with his/her flashlight off. If the player is using the "Slender Editor" and if he/she removes the fence, when they walk outside the area they will fall through the map. The player will be able to see Slender Man under the map. Since the update 0.9.4 the game has unlockables which can be unlocked by beating the game. Also since the update 0.9.4 the game has a new ending. One of the unlockables was removed in version 0.9.7. However, new unlockables were added in 0.9.7. Some people made more Slender games after the original one was released. The most popular ones are Slenderman's Shadow for PC, Slender-Man for iOS and Haunt: The Real Slender Game for PC. There is another Slender game, called Slenderman, which was released before the original one. Another game was released, called Hide, which is based on Slender. There is a new Slender game coming out. It's called Slender: The Arrival. It's made by Parsec Productions (the same people who made the original Slender) in association with Blue Isle Studios. Gallery slendergame.jpeg|The original logo Slender-Man.jpg|The player running away from Slender Man slenderman.jpg|Slender Man in the bathroom slender_pages_by_jailboticus-d5caix6.jpg|All of the 8 pages Rage Quitter - Slender - caught.jpg|This appears after the player is caught by the Slender Man 588887-slender-the-eight-pages-windows-screenshot-title-with-main.jpg|New main menu